Magical Bonds
by White Phoenix Eternal
Summary: The Hikaris finally get their letters. And What does Voldemort want with Them? How does this involve the Yamis? Yaoi YYY, MYM, RYB Chapter 2 up (Restarted) ON HOLD
1. The Light

Magical Bonds  
  
By Crimson Butterfly 07  
  
Crimson: Hi! I'm Crimson Butterfly 07 as most of you already know and this is my first Fanfic I've ever let people read, so please go easy on me.  
  
This is a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover. I know that this has been done many times but I want to do one too, so you can't stop me! XP Also, this is an idea I came up with out of the mist of my head so if this has already been done, then I just want to say that I'm not copying you so don't think I've stolen your ideas.  
  
Summary: The hikaris are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when they get there, they are being targeted by three of Voldemort's most trusted henchmens. Will they be able to fend off the Voldemort's attacks or will they fall into the hands of darkness? And what if the yamis start to fall for the hikaris?  
  
******************************************************** Chapter one: The Light  
  
~At the Game Shop~  
  
The sky was dark, glimmering with stars that lit the darken sky like little flittering fireflies. The wind blew gently, cool air sweeping through the city of Domino.  
  
Turning around the corner, a pair of sweet, innocent, violet eyes stared out the window, sun-blonde bangs and tri-colored hair swaying with the wind. Yugi thought of what he did today. Malik had challenged him and Ryou to a duel, loser having to buy them lunch. Ultimately, Malik lost and so, after much arguing, Malik agreed to pay for lunch. Yugi giggled to himself as he remembered the look on Malik's face when Ryou landed the final attack on him.  
  
Yugi sighed and thought of how they became close friends. It was after the Battle City Tournaments, where during that time, Malik had dueled against him for the power of the Pharaoh. Ryou tried to help Yugi but lost badly against Malik. Malik attempted to use Yugi's other friends, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Mai, Duke, Serenity against him but in the end, he failed ultimately. Malik then promised to never try and steal his powers again and gained the trust of Yuri, Ryou and the rest. Even Seto lighten up for once and relinquished his Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormenter to Ryou for safekeeping.  
  
Laughing softly at Malik's loss, the small boy closed the window shutters tightly and walked downstairs to the living room of his home, where he found his grandfather in the kitchen, making dinner for the both of them.  
  
Hearing footsteps making their way toward him, Solomon turned and was greeted by the sight of his grandson's childish, but sweet features.  
  
"Well, hello there, Yugi? How's my favorite grandson doing tonight?" Solomon teased as he set the table for dinner. Yugi laughed at this comment. "Grandpa, I'm you're only grandson."  
  
Solomon winked at the young teen. "So you say..."  
  
Yugi laughed again, shaking his head with amusement, and sat down at the dinner table and together with his grandpa, they started to have their meal.  
  
~At the Ishtar's Residence~  
  
"MALIK!" a feminine voice could be heard from outside the house, annoyance and anger flowing out of that one word.  
  
A boy winced as he heard his name being yelled out. Obviously, being the troublemaker that he was, he had done something wrong again, and now his sister was going to make him pay for it.  
  
"MALIK, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the voice of Izishu (Sorry it's spelled wrong ^^;) rang out again like a whip cracking in the air, so venomous that the boy, Malik, couldn't block out his sister's voice any longer.  
  
Timidly, the sandy blonde-haired boy got up from his bed and made his way to the living room, where his sister was waiting for him. As Malik appeared trough the doorframe, Izishu had to keep herself restrained so she wouldn't go lashing out at her younger brother. But it was difficult not to.  
  
It was not long ago since Yugi had defeated him at the Battle City Tournament, where Malik attempted to steal Yugi's pharaoh powers, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Even though Malik had tried to destroy Yugi, the young former pharaoh found it in his heart to forgive her brother. Malik, being entirely grateful, promised to never attempt to take Yugi's powers again. The two became great friends and even accepted Ryou into their circle. Even though Malik promised not to take over the world again, that didn't stop him from causing chaos almost everywhere he went.  
  
Malik walked carefully to where Izishu was waiting. "Yes Izishu?" he asked in a rather small voice. Izishu glared at him, then pointed to her office. Malik glanced into the office, where he rummaged around earlier in the day for the Egyptian god card, The Winged Dragon of Ra, to use in a friendly duel against Yugi and Ryou. Apparently, he made quite a mess in there, papers everywhere, boxes disorganized, and precious Egyptian artifacts lying in all parts of the room. Malik looked back over at his sister and smiled innocently. Izishu glanced at him green eyes flashing dangerously. "You have some explaining to do," she hissed.  
  
Malik laughed nervously. "He he, err, well, you see, the thing is..." he trailed off. Izishu exploded in front of his eyes.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long it took me to organize my office from the last time you trashed it?! Hours, it took hours and now I have to do it all over again! And what have I told you about taking the Egyptian god card without telling me first?! You could have done some serious damage by playing that card! And another thing-" Izishu kept going, yelling at the top of her lungs. Malik sighed and seated himself on the couch. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~At Ryou's place~  
  
A chocolate-eyed boy sat in the lazy chair of his living room, curled up comfortably into the cushion and enjoying a novel of his favorite series. There was no noise in the house with the exception of the occasional page turning and trips to the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, the front door opened and in came Shadi, Ryou's caretaker. Ryou looked up to see to see the guardian of the Millennium Items walk in and greeted the elder man warmly.  
  
Ever since the Battle City Tournaments ended, Ryou had no place to go and no one to care for him. Yugi offered him the shelter of his home and even Malik invited him to stay over. But Ryou refused them, not wanting to be a burden to his friends. That was when Shadi turned up and offered to take care of the white-haired boy himself. Ryou, at first, didn't want to take up the offer, but through the pleading from his friends, he ended up under the care of Shadi. Shadi treated Ryou much like a little brother, in which Ryou was grateful for.  
  
"So what are you up to, Ryou?" Shadi inquired as he set down the bags of food onto the counter of the kitchen table and walked back into the living room where Ryou was sitting with a cup of warm tea.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just reading," Ryou replied, still deep into his book. Shadi took the moment to study the young boy in his care. 'Gentle', he thought, 'so gentle and calm, like the pharaoh himself. A quiet boy who is considerate of others around him; Very shy, too.'  
  
Ryou, felling eyes on him, looked up to see Shadi looking at him. "Is there something wrong, Shadi?"  
  
Shadi snapped out of his thought. "No Ryou, just make sure you get some rest tonight. I don't want you staying up all night reading that book."  
  
Ryou smiled at the wise young man. "Don't worry, I won't stay up that long."  
  
Shadi returned the smile. "Good," he said and stood up. "Well, I'd better start making dinner."  
  
"Do you want me to help?" Ryou offered, placing a bookmark to hold his place in the book.  
  
"That would be nice, thank you," Shadi said and the two made their way to the kitchen to start preparing a meal.  
  
~Unknown~  
  
"Should we invite these students to Hogwarts?" a female voice spoke out, watching every move the three-millennium item owners made.  
  
An old voice responded. "Yes Minerva, I think it is time to bring these three into our care, so that Voldemort may never harm them. I think, we should send them letters now."  
  
"Yes Albus. But, there is something I would like to ask," the woman with cat-like eyes said.  
  
Glittering aged-old blue eyes fixed their gaze upon the woman. "Yes?"  
  
"Why now? Why didn't you send them letters earlier, when they should have been starting five years ago?"  
  
"I have my reason, Minerva," the old man said firmly, a hint in his voice that told her no to question any further.  
  
The stern woman nodded. "I'll go send them their letters now," and with that, the woman turned and walked out of the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked out the window, watching the stars carefully. 'I hope we can keep them from harm. They might be the only chance we have against Voldemort and his army of followers.' ******************************************************** Crimson: Well, was that good? It was longer than I expected but well, I guess things like these just happen.  
  
Yugi: Like getting an A?  
  
Crimson: *Looks at him weirdly* What made you say that?  
  
Yugi: Well, earlier, you were sulking around, muttering that you'd had better get an A in Algebra or all hell shall be released.  
  
Crimson: *Sweatdrop* When was that?  
  
Yugi: Two days ago, when you were working on this fic.  
  
Crimson: Err, okay anyway, I need some reviews here to decide whether to continue or not. So please Read and Review!  
  
Yugi: Yeah or all hell will break loose.  
  
Crimson: O_o 


	2. Letters of Acceptance

Magical Bonds  
  
By Crimson Butterfly 07  
  
Crimson: Hi, I'm here for to give you the second chapter. Now, when I was rereading my story, I realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. There, the disclaimer.  
  
Special thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: Hehe, thanks for the review. If you're still wondering what ever happen to Ryou's dad, do not fear the answer will pop up in one of these chapters, so keep reading! ^_^  
  
And to Ril, ruth 4 kai, manga-nut and all those who reviewed. Thank you! I love you all! *huggles them all*  
  
Anyway, this is the chapter where the hikaris get their letter of invitation and you get a glimpse of the Dark Lord's intention... oops! I revealed too much already! ^^; Anyway, here we go, the second chapter.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Letters of Acceptance  
  
Yugi awoke to the glaring sun at his eyes, startling him out of his comfortable sleep. He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, thanking the gods that he was on summer vacation.  
  
Suddenly, a loud knock made its way to him, chasing away the remainders of sleep out of his system. Yugi looked at the clock. It was 7:45 A.M. Grumbling about how early it was, Yugi got up and went to open the door after he found his balance. Yugi reached for the doorknob when the door suddenly burst open and in came Malik, striding in with a groggy Ryou behind him.  
  
Yugi stared at the two. "What are you guys doing here so early?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. Malik was the one who dragged me out of bed and marched all the way here. He made me come with him for some reason."  
  
Yugi turned his attention to the light blonde-haired boy. "Why on earth do you come here so early? How did you even get in?"  
  
Malik, sitting at Yugi's desk and fumbling through his deck of cards, shrugged. "Your grandpa was the one who let us in. And as for why I'm here, Izishu yelled at me because I trashed her office again, looking the Wing Dragon of Ra. And well, I made a mess in the kitchen also."  
  
Both Yugi and Ryou sniggered. "What happened?" Ryou asked, smirking while Yugi fought to hide his laughter.  
  
Malik scratched the back of his head. "Well, I uh, I was getting a little hungry waiting for Izishu to come home so I decided to make something to eat. As you two might have guessed," Malik shot the pair a glare, who were trying not to burst out laughing, "it didn't go well and let's just say, I used my Millennium Rod for something that was not a big of a deal."  
  
At this, Yugi and Ryou laughed out loud at this, not bothering to contain it. Malik looked at them with annoyance. "Ha Ha, very funny guys," he muttered, turning a bright shade of scarlet.  
  
It was a while before Yugi and Ryou controlled themselves. Yugi was the first one to speak after a couple of minutes. "Malik, you know better than to use your rod unless it was an emergency."  
  
"Try telling that to the stove," Malik snapped, the pink hue still in his tanned cheeks.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Ryou said, trying to turn the direction of the conversation in another direction for the sake of Malik's reputation. "So, do you guys want to go somewhere today?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Sure but first," he placed a hand over his stomach and it growled, "let's have some breakfast. I'm really hungry for some reason and I'm sure Malik will need some food if he decides to face up against Izishu again tonight."  
  
Malik nodded. "I so agree." "Okay, well why don't you two go downstairs and help my grandpa make breakfast while I shower really quickly," Yugi suggested, pulling his usual leather assemble out of the closet.  
  
Malik jumped off the desk chair. "I would love to help," he said with a sneer and race out the down to the kitchen where Mr. Motou was already making breakfast.  
  
Yugi gulped. "I should have not said that," he mumbled, slapping his forehead with guilt. Ryou took note of this.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll make sure he doesn't do any damage."  
  
"Thanks Ryou," Yugi said gratefully and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
~With Mr. Motou, Malik, and Ryou~  
  
Malik skipped happily (Oh my god, he's skipping O_O) down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mr. Motou was at the stove, frying some bacon and eggs for the boys.  
  
Mr. Motou turned around and spotted Malik and Ryou, who was standing behind Malik. "Well good morning boys, would you like to help me make breakfast?"  
  
Malik nodded happily and Ryou agreed.  
  
Mr. Motou looked over at them and smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Now, Ryou, why don't you help me set up the table? The utensils are in that drawer." He pointed over at the drawer by the refrigerator. "And Malik, could you watch the eggs for, me and make sure they don't burn?"  
  
Malik, smiled devilishly and ran over to the stove with eagerness, making Ryou feel a little apprehensive because Malik + a hot, burning stove fueled by propane = disaster.  
  
And disaster did come alright.  
  
No sooner than a minute that the flames started to creep up Malik's sleeves, making him squeak with fear and dance around, trying to out it out. Mr. Motou jumped up and down, apparently panicking so much that he didn't know what to do. Ryou was trying to work his way around Malik to fetch a glass of water to put out the flames but not succeeding.  
  
It was then Yugi walked in. "What's going on...oh great Ra, help us all," Yugi muttered as he saw Malik dancing around, waving an arm that was in flames in air, trying to put it out. Yugi sighed, ducking underneath Malik, grabbing the back of Malik's shirt and pulled him over to the sink. Yugi yanked the arm on fire under the spout of the sink and turned on the water.  
  
Instantly, the flames were out, leaving a burnt shirt. Malik sighed in relief along with Ryou and Mr. Motou. Feeling Yugi glaring at him, Malik turned his attention to him and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Err, hi Yugi. Uh, sorry for the mess I caused," Malik said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered and sat down at the table. Ryou and Malik did the same.  
  
Solomon shook his head with amusement and went over to the stove and checked if the bacons and eggs were ok. 'Slightly burnt, but good enough to eat,' he reasoned, turning of the stove and walking back to the dinning table where the boys were waiting.  
  
During the meal, Ryou heard a soft tapping near the window. He swerved his head to the direction of the noise. It seems like it was coming from the window. Ryou stood up and carefully walked over to the windowsill. Malik noticed this. "Ryou, what in Osiris's name are you doing?" Solomon and Yugi also noticed this and turned to watch what ever Ryou was doing.  
  
Ignoring the stares he was receiving, Ryou carefully opened the window and in flew a barn owl, three letters clasped in its beak. It deposited the letters into Yugi's hands and flew over to Malik's plate of food, taking a piece of bacon and flew back over to the back of Yugi's chair, happily downing the bacon.  
  
Yugi looked down at the letters and saw his name on one of them, the others being addressed to Ryou and Malik. Handing them over to their rightful owners, Yugi Gently prides open the envelope. On the back of the envelope, where the seal was sealed up, there was an H crest that was entwined with a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. Inside the envelope, two thick letter fell out and onto the tables. Yugi picked up the first one and read the following:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Motou,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Since you are a late starter, you will be required to take a few classes to help you catch up. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Yugi looked up from the letter and looked over at Ryou and Malik. They had the same expression in their faces. They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing.  
  
'Wizards? Us? But how could that be? This must be a joke.'  
  
~With the Dark Lord~  
  
"So, Wormtail, what is Dumbledore up to now?" a cold voice rang out, lashing at a scrawny man, who was bowing before his master.  
  
"My L-Lord, Dumbledore h-h-has invited the t-three to come to H-Hogwarts."  
  
A cold laugh filled the room. "Ah Dumbledore, you are a right old fool, sending the ones with powerful magic that will be soon mine to your school. Little do you know, that is the perfect place for me to strike." The man with snake-like eyes called out to the darkness. "Yami, Marik, Bakura!" Out of the shadows came three of Voldemort's most trusted henchmens.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" they said, bowing.  
  
"Be ready for me to call you when I need you. Until then, go have some fun with the muggles." The three bowed low.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," they muttered, face hidden so that no one knew what they looked at, even the Dark Lord didn't know, but like he cared.  
  
With a wave of his hand, the three departed, disappearing into the shadows of the night. Voldemort then returned to his thoughts. "Soon, the Shadow powers will be mine and Harry Potter will join his parents on the other side. Then, no one in this world can stop me!" he yelled and laughed coldly, making Wormtail shudder.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Crimson: Yes, another chapter done. Go me! And if you haven't noticed, I left you a little cliffhanger, yes? *Wink*  
  
Yugi: See, isn't she evil?  
  
Crimson: You wish.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah? Well remember that time this one girl called you a stupid and you got so made that you pu-  
  
Crimson: *Covers his mouth with her hands* Well, I think we've heard enough from you. Anyway, Please Read and Review!  
  
Yugi: Mph, mphing nby!  
  
P.S.: For those who want to know, Yami, Bakura, and Marik won't be appearing in the chapters until the hikaris are at Hogwarts. In what chapters, well, you have to read to find out! ^_~ 


End file.
